1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting apparatus and an ejection inspecting method.
2. Description of Related Art
In the liquid ejecting apparatus of an ink jet printer and the like, it has been suggested that the charged ink is ejected toward an electrode for inspecting, and the ejection inspecting of the liquid is performed on the basis of an electrical change at the electrode.
JP-A-2007-152888 is an example of related art.
In the above described ejection inspecting, a change of a distance between the electrode and the ink column projected from a nozzle is detected as an electrical change (a capacitance change). However, if the temperature of the ink ejected from the nozzle becomes high, the ink drop is separated easily from the ink column, and the distance between the electrode and the ink column changes become small. As a result, the detected electrical change is small as well, and there is a concern that a determination that the nozzle is clogged will be made even though ink drops are ejected from the nozzle.